


Taking a chance

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: On love.
Relationships: The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley
Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122968





	Taking a chance

Our story starts in the dungeon corridor. Norman, more commonly known as the Bloody Baron is talking to his boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

The Bloody Baron asked, "Did you enjoy your day as a ghost?"

Justin smiled. "I loved it. I wish it could be like that every day."

The Bloody Baron said, "About that, my friends and I finally found a permanent solution. Another potion to be exact, but this one lasts forever. If you decide to take it, then there's no going back."

Justin grinned. "I'll take it!"

The Bloody Baron gasped. "Really? You're willing to give up your humanity for me?"

Justin replied, "I'm willing to give up everything just to be with you, Norm. I love you and I'd do anything for you."

The Bloody Baron beamed, "I love you too, Finch-Fletchley."


End file.
